


坏孩子

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	坏孩子

家教 x 学生

“裴老师还不走吗？”  
裴珠泫一惊，收回出游的灵魂。对面桌的孙胜完老师正收拾包包准备下班  
“嗯，晚上还有补课。”  
“Oh my gosh”，孙胜完搬出了招牌瞪眼，“真是辛苦呢。”  
裴珠泫轻笑了声，算作回应  
“那我先走啦，bye。”  
“拜拜。”  
道别后，她抬起手腕瞥了眼手表  
差不多到点了

裴珠泫出校门时，那辆加长林肯张扬地停在了马路对面，她将装了辅导资料的包往肩膀上提了提，加快了步伐  
车窗缓缓打开，窗口露出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，姜涩琪趴在框上，眯起眼睛歪着头向她招招手  
“老师好。”  
车门在她眼前自动开启，虽然已经乘坐好几回了，但裴珠泫还是再一次由衷地感叹有钱真好，弯着腰进入车内，姜涩琪挪动身子空出位置，在长椅拍了拍  
明明有那么多空位可以坐的。裴珠泫撇了下嘴，还是顺从地在她身边坐下  
“今天放学这么早啊？”  
“因为想你所以早来了。”  
多亏了驾驶座和她们中间有道隔板，姜涩琪才敢大胆地说着露骨到能把自家老师脸颊逗红的情话  
裴珠泫不自在地清清嗓子，正了正面色：“上次布置的作业有好好完成吗？”  
“当然”，姜涩琪一手撑着椅背，慢慢凑过去，脸上捎着年少人常有的傲气与得意，“老师有准备奖励吗？”  
裴珠泫拗不过她，嘴里一边嘟囔着这都跟谁学的，一边顺势在她脸颊上轻啄一下  
“够了不？”  
“不够。”  
裴珠泫直起身子又亲了一口，姜涩琪还是一脸无辜地耸着肩摇了摇头  
“行了，得寸进尺。”  
“学习要有动力的嘛”，姜涩琪一手从后挡住裴珠泫退后的脑袋，接着一记深吻就落了下去  
牙关被灵巧地撬开，口腔内膜被一寸一寸仔细地舔舐着，青稚的气息交织在自己的呼吸里，裴珠泫攥着姜涩琪的衣领，又有点舍不得推开，只好不满地发出哼哼声  
豪车缓缓停下，姜涩琪松开裴珠泫脑后的手，舔了舔下唇，抬手用指腹在裴珠泫的唇边擦了下，娇艳的红被自己刚才的亲吻蹭出了唇线，有种异样的色情感  
“口红花了。”  
理所应当地招来了老师的抱怨与嗔怪，姜涩琪却觉得心情大好  
裴珠泫快速地整理了妆容，姜涩琪早就蹦蹦跳跳地奔下车了，她在心底骂了句小屁孩，姜家的管家在她身边恭敬地鞠了一躬

姜家上上下下都是很尊敬裴珠泫老师的  
在富人家蜜罐子里头泡大的姜涩琪，自命不凡不可一世，飞横跋扈无法无天，却被眼前这位看起来斯斯文文柔柔弱弱的女老师给镇住了  
姜爸姜妈差点没把裴珠泫当成佛祖供起来  
“裴老师啊，您可一定要好好教育涩琪啊，这孩子只听您的话呀。”  
裴珠泫的手被姜妈双手紧紧握住，生怕下一秒给溜了，她也只好满脸堆笑地附和着  
她承认姜涩琪不会把她的话当耳边风，但也只适用于学习方面

管家的脚步消失在了听力范围内，手提包掉落在木质地板上发出了声闷响，辅导材料从包里哗啦啦地翻落出来，裴珠泫推搡着把自己压在书桌上的姜涩琪，却不小心伸手打翻了角落里的笔筒  
“先上课……”，裴珠泫躲避腰间的触碰，在职业道德的底线上做最后的挣扎  
“不想上课”，姜涩琪单手解着校服最上端的纽扣，狭长的眸子危险地眯了起来，“想上你。”  
谁说听我话的来着？裴珠泫无奈地叹了口气。不过她俩借着补课的名义在这胡来也不是一两次了，真是……有丧师德  
裴珠泫感受到姜涩琪胸前那片裸露出的温热肌肤的贴近，下唇被轻轻含在对方嘴里，少年人有着与年龄不相符的熟练吻技，舌尖温柔地拂过唇瓣与齿列，像是羽毛挠着心窝的酥麻感，姜涩琪扣住了她的下颚，深深地吻了下去，吮吸出极其暧昧的濡湿声响，惹得身下人的脸颊烧成了绯红色  
炙热的掌心抚上了脖颈，缓缓下滑又在锁骨处摩挲着，所经之处都泛起了一丝嫩粉色，裴珠泫的脊椎被桌边棱角硌得不舒服，微微抬起腰肢想找个舒适的位置，无意间蹭上了姜涩琪的腹部  
火上浇油  
抚摸着锁骨的手顿了一下，短暂地离开后又从衣衫下摆探了进来，轻车熟路地挑开内衣衣扣，另一只手掀起衣摆，裴珠泫感到腹部正一点一点暴露在微凉的空气里，直至上衣被卷到了胸部之上  
一种类似于欣赏精美艺术品的视线看得裴珠泫浑身不自在，随手抓来一本教科书挡在自己身上：“别看了……”  
“害羞什么，不是早就被我看光光了吗？”  
姜涩琪带着顽劣的笑容把书抽走，埋下头含住挺立的乳尖，感受到裴珠泫身体的颤栗和逐渐甜腻的喘息，伸出舌头去取悦她，另一只手也攀上了乳房，不紧不慢地揉捏起来  
这个角度只能看到姜涩琪的头顶和粉嫩的耳尖，小家伙终归是个小家伙，做色色的事情还是会害羞的嘛。裴珠泫伸出手描着她的耳廓，在耳垂处轻捏了一下，小家伙晃晃脑袋躲闪，抬起头有点不解地看看她  
裴珠泫笑盈盈地瞧着姜涩琪，拇指滑过她的下颔角，捧着她的脸低下头去吻她  
搭在膝盖上的手顺着大腿内侧的肌肤向上摸去，双腿在包臀裙的阻碍下张开显得困难，只能勉强夹在姜涩琪腰的两侧，裴珠泫扭动着把裙子蹭到了臀部，腿灵活地缠上了姜涩琪的细腰，将两人的距离拉得更近  
“着急了？”，姜涩琪挑开内裤边缘，在裴珠泫耳边吐着气  
“不然讲不完今天的内容……”  
“你还想着上课呢？”，姜涩琪哭笑不得，如此敬业的老师不给发年终奖的话她非把校长办公室掀了不可

裴珠泫是姜涩琪对面学校的老师，顽劣分子姜涩琪总逃课跑到对面去看她。学生面前的裴老师不苟言笑，表情言语冷冰冰的，听说她班里的学生都顶怕她，在姜涩琪看来却是副哪哪都想侵犯一下的样子  
于是裴珠泫经常能在上课时瞄到后窗鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋，目光交错的间隙，竟然还冲自己色迷迷地笑了起来，笑得裴珠泫心底发毛，一个哆嗦高跟鞋歪下去崴了脚，为此姜涩琪被点着鼻子挨骂了好几次  
“你这孩子怎么净不学好呢？”，裴珠泫那长篇大论的教育每次都会以这样一个问句结尾  
“我哪里不学好啦？我这不是想你了嘛，听你讲课也算是听课啊，又不吵又不闹，您不应该夸夸我好孩子吗？”，姜涩琪嬉皮笑脸，振振有辞道，顺便快速在裴老师脸上吧唧一口，把裴珠泫到嘴边的话活生生给噎了回去  
至少好孩子不会把她弄得每天都要拖着酸软的腰来上班

“那我们不做了，嗯？”  
一面这么问着，手却不老实地钻进了内裤里，阴核被拇指碾压着，引得裴珠泫发出几声细微的低吟，中指在洞口来回刮擦，勾出的些许体液溅在掌心  
“老师就这么讲吧，我会认真听的。”  
“不要……嗯……”  
裴珠泫的呻吟黏稠得像是融化的蜜糖，还带着点撒娇的意味，因为搂着自己的坏孩子已经将第一个指节挤进体内  
突然被侵入的刺激让环着腰的双腿不自觉地又紧了紧，在姜涩琪眼里无疑是求欢的信号，她亲亲裴珠泫的侧颈，一个用力将中指完全进入  
呼吸被击得散乱，裴珠泫无力地摇摇头，手指插进姜涩琪的发丝，几乎要将她揉进自己身体  
前戏做的充分，甬道里足够润滑，姜涩琪稍稍一动，便能听到一声难耐的喘息，紧致的内壁不停地吸咬她的手指，无不彰显出身体主人的动情和愉悦  
“别玩了……”，裴珠泫眯着双水光潋滟的眼睛，呜呜噎噎地央求她，浑然不觉散发着不知危险的诱惑  
“想要吗？”，姜涩琪凑过去亲她的嘴角  
“想……”  
“可我不想上课哎。”  
某人有意勾了勾手指  
“不行，必须上课……”，裴珠泫的声音染上情欲后带着鼻音，挠得姜涩琪心里发痒  
“好吧，上课，你怎么补偿我？”  
明明是这小屁孩不愿意上课，到头来还向自己要补偿，哪来的道理  
裴珠泫揽过姜涩琪的脖颈，吻住年少人薄软的唇瓣，姜涩琪身子前倾，有点霸道和执拗地含住裴珠泫的小舌，手指抠弄起甬道内壁的褶皱  
被封住了嘴只能发出唔唔嗯嗯的鼻音，姜涩琪将呻吟悉数吞下，加快了手上的速度  
“啊哈……”  
被松开后的裴珠泫娇吟出声，手指在甬道里来回抽动，猛烈地撞击着顶点，裴珠泫被顶弄得向后仰去，姜涩琪伸手将脱力的娇躯圈在怀里，低头舔去渗出的一层薄薄的香汗，啃噬脖颈处露出的大片白嫩肌肤  
“别……别咬……疼……”  
裴珠泫偏过头却逃避不得，情潮澎湃地涌来带着溺水般的窒息感，下身被快感烧灼得难受，承受着一波又一波毫无规律的冲撞，她搂紧姜涩琪难耐地磨蹭迎合，亲密的距离倒是方便了她在她颈部留下吻痕  
“盖个戳”，姜涩琪舔舔被吸咬出的红痕，“这样那个男老师就不会再给你送花了。”  
“讨厌……”  
“这种事情发生的话我会很生气的。”  
姜涩琪压低了声音喃喃道，一股醋溜味直往鼻子里钻，裴珠泫心里暗叫不妙，明明自己趁着下课就把花束扔进了学校后操场的垃圾桶  
无名指在洞口裹了体液便长驱直入，一瞬间肩部产生被抓挠的疼痛，裴珠泫大口地吸着气，手指脚趾蜷曲在一块，呜咽着说不要，她顺着她的背脊和腰臀来回安抚，看着自家老师脆弱又迷乱的模样  
做爱的时候仍带着孩子气，手上的力度没轻没重，一会舒服一会又疼了，甬道内壁被快速摩擦愈发酸胀，敏感点偶尔被故意忽略不去触碰，裴珠泫惩罚性地咬上姜涩琪的耳朵，却换来了暴风骤雨般的索取  
“不行了……涩琪……慢点……”  
意识被击得溃散，姜涩琪像是读懂了她的心思似的将攻击目标转移成了G点，每每用力按压一下总是会刺激得腰猛地抬起，敏感点被人熟悉地把玩蹂躏，裴珠泫的呻吟逐渐变得高亢，中间夹杂上一两声泣音和色情的水声  
裴珠泫隐忍着尖叫出的冲动，生怕楼下的管家听到动静上来查看，可体内的手指仍在肆意冲撞，身体在多次实战演练后被姜涩琪摸了个透彻，随意一个动作都能让她丢兵卸甲  
腹部随着身下的动作不断抽搐并涌出大量体液，暗示着高潮的到来，姜涩琪坏心眼地用拇指揉压充血的阴核，裴珠泫被弄得近乎喘不过气，生理泪水被震动摇晃溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊留下一路水痕滑落到脖颈，她隐约意识到自己正在用力抓挠姜涩琪的背，还没来得及心疼，又忍不住收紧了指尖  
“涩琪……涩琪……”  
“我在的。”  
姜涩琪吻着裴珠泫的眉眼安慰着，手配合甬道的收缩节奏而律动，裴珠泫将下巴搁在姜涩琪肩上喘息，想要离她再近一点，可无论怎么做都觉得不够，她与她接吻，温润的舌尖舔舐口腔上颚，高潮那一刻的尖叫被堵回了喉咙里  
手指抽离了体内，裴珠泫倒在姜涩琪怀里任由她搂住自己颤抖的身躯，小兔崽子干了坏事后似乎有了点悔意，用鼻尖蹭着自己的发鬓问着累不累

“老师，我的书都被你弄潮了。”  
“说这种话的时候不要叫我老师！”，裴珠泫瞪着泪汪汪的眼睛，双颊不知是因为高潮的余韵还是姜涩琪的骚话而变得羞红，手无情地拧上了她的耳尖  
“……姐姐？”，好像还是不合某人的意，姜涩琪疼得龇牙咧嘴  
“姐姐也不行！”  
“那……”，姜涩琪歪着头眨巴眨巴眼睛，脸竟然不明所以腾地也红了  
“老……老婆……”  
完全无视了裴珠泫眼里强烈迸发出的杀气，还在自顾自地小声念叨着傻乐：“哎哟这么喊是不是太早了点啊嘿嘿……”  
“姜涩琪，课本先罚抄十遍。”  
“我……老师我错了……QAQ”

END.


End file.
